


Studying the Wrong Material

by AstridRaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ...but she's kinda distracted right now ;), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Brainy!Hermione, Cute, Exams, F/F, Finals, Flirting, Library, Meet-Cute, One-Shot, Pansmione - Freeform, Pansy is tired, Pre-Relationship, Studying, amused!Pansy, confused!Hermione, flirtatious! Pansy, idk what to tag xD, slightly flustered and exasperated!Hermione, smooth and sly!Pansy, worried!Pansy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridRaine/pseuds/AstridRaine
Summary: Hermione was usually a focused person, especially when it comes to her studies but why was the cute stranger sitting across from her distracting her so much?





	Studying the Wrong Material

Hermione was usually a focused person. Anyone who knew her understood that when the week of finals loomed closer, she would be spending most if not all of her time at her local university library, with towers of books on either side of her, as if to conceal her face and therefore her existence from neighboring people who might stop to say hello. 

Every time she was at the library, Hermione always made a beeline to the table close to the other side of the large spacious room and settled down with books spread all around her, in fact, coupled with the number of books all over the table and Hermione's annoyed glare whenever someone made a move for the table she was at, the patrons at the library knew to not sit at whatever table she occupied that day.

Apparently, one person did not get the memo.

Hermione peeked up from the Chemistry book she was dutifully studying at the sound of scratching, almost like the sound of someone pulling a chair back to sit down. But that's impossible, everyone knew that whatever table Hermione sat at, that table was taken for a long while. She pushed aside a couple of books to give a snappy retort to the unfortunate soul who had decided to plonk themselves down without her say when her mouth froze, midway. 

Ironically, the poor unfortunate soul was  _her_ because the girl sitting across from her was  _hot._

Her straight and sleek hair was short, well compared to Hermione, and ended close to her shoulder and slightly after her chin. Hermione itched to run her hands through the black strands which she was sure would feel soft to the touch.  _Wait. What am I thinking?_ Hermione subtly tried to shake her head in an effort to rid herself of the weird thoughts.  _Perhaps, it's just the heat. Ah yes, it must be that June is almost upon us after all. I'll take a break after a couple more notes and then-_

"Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up at the smooth but concerned voice from the girl across from her and noticed that the other was staring at her with a raised brow, her complexion was a slight pale with brows that looked impeccably perfect. Her hazel eyes seemed to stare deep into Hermione as if dissecting her thoughts one by one and Hermione quickly jerked her gaze away from her. 

"I'm fine," she muttered, feeling heat creep across her cheeks and knew she was blushing like mad. Why on earth was she acting this way? No other person had made her this flustered, not even Ronald Weasley, her best friend-turned boyfriend-turned back into a best friend. 

"Alright," the girl said but she didn't look that reassured, and silence once again commenced. Hermione tried in vain to study again but her eyes kept involuntarily drifting of the slim looking girl sitting with one arm propped on the table with her head resting on the propped up fist and the other idly turning the pages and taking a couple of notes when needed. Hermione felt like she remembered the girl from somewhere, obviously, if she was at the university library then she must go to the same uni as her. But did they share any of the same classes? And if they did, how could Hermione have missed this cute girl?

Evening was dawning and most of the patrons of the library had already left, Hermione was just planning on calling it a night, having completely forgotten about the break she was planning on taking when she by chance took a peek at the notebook of the other girl. There were plenty of symbols and numbers and mathematical equations scribbled all over in handwriting that looked messy but also very neat. 

Wait a minute. Mathematical equations?

Hermione never forgets a face and if her brain is saying that she's seen this girl before then that means she  _must have_ seen this girl before, and if she has then that means this girl was supposed to be studying Chemistry just like Hermione. So why was she taking notes about math when the finals are nearly two weeks away?

"Alright seriously, what's wrong? You've been staring at my notes for about five minutes right now without looking away."

"Why are you studying for math?" Hermione blurted out before she could think twice. The girl looked even more confused and looked down at her notes. 

"Math? What are you talking about? I'm not studying..." Her voice trailed off and a familiar look crossed her features. Hermione had seen it plenty of times before, heck even her best friends Harry and Ron sported this look more than a couple of times. 

It was a look of pure panic.

"Oh shit!" The girl shot up out of her seat and groaned loudly, ignoring the look the librarian gave her she began to pace. "Shit, shit, shit Draco and Blaise were right! Ugh, stupid sleep deprivation! Why the fuck didn't I get more coffee before coming over here? I'm such an idiot, and now I'm gonna fail and it's all my stupid fault!" 

"Hey, hey," Hermione had been quiet, practically shocked into silence by the other girl and her babbling, but now she decided maybe it was time to intervene, especially when she caught the narrowed eye look the librarian gave them a second time. "It's gonna be alright, I took the needed notes so you're fine. I'll just give them to you to copy into your own notebook."

The girl stopped talking and stared at Hermione with wide and hopeful eyes. "Would you really? I mean, we're strangers so I'm kind of surprised."

"Of course," Hermione smiled warmly, she had to admit the other girl freaking out was actually kind of adorable. 

"But of course I need to repay you," the other girl said, her lips now curling into a tiny smirk even though her eyes were wide and innocent looking. "How about this: I give you this," she tore off a piece of paper from her notebook and scribbled something on it and slid it to Hermione with a wink that made Hermione's heart beat faster, "and hopefully once this is all over, I can take you out to coffee. How does that sound?"

"A-are you asking me on a date?" Hermione asked, hating herself for stuttering. Hermione did  _not_ stutter and no cute girl was gonna change that. 

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, what do you think?" The girl's smirk was definitely growing. 

"I think yes I would love to go out for coffee with you after finals," Hermione said, her lips morphing into a small smirk of her own at the small blush on the other girl's cheeks. 

"Lovely," the girl cleared her throat in an effort to gain composure, "but I need to know who you are so I can pick you out. I'm Pansy."

"I'm Hermione," Hermione said shaking Pansy's hand before the other girl looked at her watch, which looked quite expensive, and sighed, "well Draco and Blaise are gonna kill me, I was supposed to be at the Three Broomsticks Cafe ten minutes ago," she looked apologetically at Hermione, "I have to go but should I come by to get your notebook?"

Hermione thought about that, she knew her apartment was a mess and she also knew that whatever happened, she did not want Pansy with her neatly pressed black sweater and smooth hair with not a strand out of place, to see her messy and disgusting looking apartment. "No it's fine, I'll pop by over at your place tomorrow. Make sure you get some sleep too!"

Pansy sheepishly rubbed her arms, "I'll try. I'm pretty sure I already wrote my address on there," she pointed at the neatly folded note in front of Hermione, "you know, just in case," she winked and held back a smile at Hermione's blush. Pansy threw her bag over her shoulder and gave a lazy finger wave at Hermione, "until tomorrow," she blew an exaggerated kiss at Hermione who felt her blush increase tenfold. 

Pansy actually did laugh at Hermione's expression this time and sauntered away before the bushy-haired girl could say another word. 

Hermione sighed and turned to her table to clean up the mess of books and notebooks scattered everywhere. As she was packing up, a breeze swept by and the piece of notebook paper fluttered in front of her. Curious to see what Pansy had actually written for her, she carefully unfolded it without it ripping and her blush returned again with a vengeance at the words written under the phone number and address, Pansy had given. 

_I'll be waiting for you, darling._

Hermione had a feeling that studying wasn't the only thing she would be doing this year round.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I wanted to write for Pansmione, this is my first ever Pansmione one-shot and I'm excited! I've always imagined Pansy as a bit flirtatious, almost like how I imagine Blaise to be but less than how I imagine Theodore as XD  
> Hope y'all enjoyed!  
> ~Astrid


End file.
